rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Personal Spaces
Personal Spaces is the second special episode in the Halo 3 Preparations series. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Church *Tucker Other *Doc Synopsis Sarge explains to the Reds about the new vehicles in Halo 3, like the Mongoose. Transcript Fade into Sarge explaining things to his squad. Sarge: 'Some of the other changes in Halo 3 will be a wider variety of vehicles. Some will be updated versions of the ones you know and love, and some will be all new. ''A picture of the mongoose appears next to Sarge. '''Sarge: '''Here we have the Mongoose as an example. '''Grif: '''Oh cool! It's like a motorcycle. '''Simmons: '''Looks fast. But it's only for one person? '''Sarge: '''Actually the mongoose can be configured to accommodate one soldier, or two. '''Simmons: '''Ohhh. '''Grif: Yeah that looks really, cozy. Sarge: '''I hear some of you have personal space issues and might not be okay with the close confined new transport. That's why I designed a series of trust exercises, so that we'll all feel more comfortable with each other. First up; Grif and Simmons. '''Grif: '''What? Why us? Why not Donut? '''Donut: I can't participate in exercise'es. I have a note from my doctor. Grif: 'What? What doctor? ''Doc appears next to Donut '''Doc: '''Me! '''Simmons: '''You? Your not a doctor. '''Doc: Yes I am. I have a PHD in healthology. 'Grif: '''Oh please that's ridiculous! ''(mutters) and PHD isn't a real doctor. 'Sarge: '''Hey! That attitude does not condition to a trusting and caring environment you idiot. Now come on, round one of group hug. You two are the group, go. '''Grif: '''And why are you participating? '''Sarge: '''I'm Management! Everybody automatically likes me! ''Cut to Church looking at the Reds through his sniper scope 'Tucker: '''Uh, what's going on down there? '''Church: '''I have absolutely no idea. Two of them are hugging and the rest of them are standing there clapping. '''Tucker: '''Yeah well maybe that's why red team does so well. They feel more comfortable with each other. '''Church: '''Excuse me? Red team does so well? '''Tucker: '''I'm just saying maybe we should consider that some of those same principles could help us to- '''Church: '''Hey go stand over there. ''Tucker moves away from Church. 'Church: '''Yeah further, further. ''Cut back to Sarge with Grif and Simmons in a narrow hallway. 'Sarge: '''Well since round one went so poorly- '''Simmons: '''Poorly? What are you talking about? Grif body-slammed me! '''Grif: '''Once again, the rules were not made clear. '''Sarge: '''You two knuckleheads are going to live in the basement hallway until you can learn to tolerate being near each other! ''Simmons walks in the hallway. 'Grif: '''You mean the basement. '''Sarge: '''No I mean the basement hallway. Now get in there! ''Grif walks in the hallway. 'Grif: '''This is ridiculous. '''Simmons: '''Ow! You stepped on my toe! '''Grif: '''How long do we have to do this?! '''Sarge: '''Hmmm. Well Halo 3 is only a month and a half away, so it shouldn't be too much longer after that. I don't want you two freezing up the first time you have to jump on a mongoose together. '''Simmons: '''Well, if we're stuck here, we may as well embrace the situation and make the best of it. '''Grif: '''Please, don't say embrace. ''Screen fades to black then reappears with an image of the Xbox 360 Elite console. '''Church: '''Today's episode was brought to you by the elite console, the premier Xbox 360 console package that includes a massive 120 gig hardrive, an HDMI port, and because its all black, it turns invisible in the dark! '''Random voice: '''Console does not turn invisible. '''Church: '''Aw come on I was kidding. Gallery Personal Spaces p2.png|The Xbox 360 Elite console Video Category:Special Episode Category:Episodes Category:Halo 3 Preparations